


Twenty Words On Our Way Home

by allmyworldsastage



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: 20 words that began forever, Developing Relationship, Dialogue-Only, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmyworldsastage/pseuds/allmyworldsastage
Summary: Admiral Janeway misses her appointment in medical. Dr. Crusher knows how to deal with unruly officers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My take on the "20 words that began forever"-project on https://forum.fanfiktion.de/t/10301

* * *

 

**Twenty words that began forever**

“If it isn’t Admiral Janeway.”

“Why are we stuck in a turbolift, Dr. Crusher?”

“Well, you didn’t report to medical.”

 

**Nineteen words that made us laugh**

“Ouch.”

“It wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“I still think I deserve a treat, though.”

“Tea?”

“Irgh.”

“Coffee then.”

 

**Eighteen words that nearly ended it all**

“You know, Beverly, they’ve offered me command of a star ship again.”

“Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?”

 

**Seventeen words that betrayed me**

“I’m considering their offer. Without the stars I’m nothing. And there’s no-one waiting for me here anyways.”

 

**Sixteen words that meant the world to me**

“Kathryn, what are you still doing here?”

“I couldn’t leave without saying good-bye now, could I?”

 

**Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake**

“Why is your ship out there and you are not?”

“I decided to stay here.”

 

**Fourteen words that woke me up**

“Do you regret it?”

“If it weren’t for you, Beverly, I think I would.”

 

**Thirteen words that created the bridge**

“Kathryn, would you like to have dinner with me? And afterwards: maybe coffee?”

 

**Twelve words that broke my heart**

“I should have taken command again.”

“Do you really mean that?”

“Maybe.”

 

**Eleven words that sealed our fates**

“I think we are somehow stuck with each other.”

“Not complaining.”

 

**Ten words that cured our boredom**

“I should get a cat.”

“Dogs are much more fun.”

 

**Nine words that drove me mad**

“What’s going on?”

“I can’t tell you. I’m sorry.”

 

**Eight words that scared the wits out of me**

“I’ll be gone for a couple of weeks.”

 

**Seven words that made me fall back in love with you**

“Will you spend your life with me?”

 

**Six words that seduced me**

“But this house has a garden.”

 

**Five words that overjoyed me**

“Welcome to our beautiful home.”

 

**Four words that took us to the skies**

“How about a holiday?”

 

**Three words that I hated**

“Leave me alone.”

 

**Two words that saved us from falling**

“I’m here.”

 

**One word that started it all**

“Home.”


End file.
